


A Good Man

by teacup_pup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Bucky Barnes, BDSM, Businessman bucky, Depressed Bucky Barnes, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Hello this was inspired by a lovely roleplay I currently have going on. The roleplay started with Steve and Bucky already in a relationship but I decided to start this fic before they met. Bucky will be the dominant in their relationship, which will gradually move from "tentative lovers" to "master and kitten". Don't get dedicated to this fic if that makes you uncomfortable because it will happen eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter does not include Steve yet, nor any NSFW content. I will change the rating whenever that kind of content gets included.

By 26 years old, Bucky Barnes was a successful businessman. He started his own tech company and had collaborative projects with big names in the field, and tried to not geek out every time he had an in-person meeting. The people he met had been role models since he was a kid and to think that he could be one of those people one day never failed to blow his mind. His hard work paid off over and over again with every successful deal, partnership, and product. People were eager to work for him and make a name for themself in the tech world because they knew his company had the resources to make that happen.

 

By 30 years old, Bucky Barnes was the founder and CEO of an international technology development company and didn’t think he would ever want anything else in life. He was smart, rich, and had every material possession he ever wanted. His apartment was large and comfortable, at the top floor of a very fashionable building, and his large white dog loved to make a mess of it. 

 

Since he spent most of his time at work, Bucky never really  _ felt  _ lonely, and his dog helped alleviate any stray longing for company whenever he was at home, cuddling up close and providing a comforting weight that always helped him fall asleep. Between the dog and the prescription sedatives he took to help his anxiety, sleep was rarely hard to find. 

 

But a few months after his 31st birthday, Bucky found that waking up alone was a bit upsetting. He was getting past the age when he should have a partner of some sort and his longing for company had grown stronger. No longer could Winter help soothe the ache in his chest when he listened to his empty apartment. To help fix it, he started spending even more time at work and hired a dog-sitter to make up for it. Pouring himself into his work helped distract him from the gaping emptiness he felt, though his employees started to take note of how ragged he looked.

 

Maggie, his secretary, came up one day during his lunch break and knocked on the doorframe to his office, looking worried. Bucky still worked through his lunch break, a sandwich in one hand as the other typed away. He briefly looked up when he heard her knock and nodded for her to come in before returning his attention to his computer screen. She stepped in but didn’t speak for a moment, as if trying to gather her courage.

 

“Mr. Barnes,” she finally started in a gentle tone, “your employees and I are worried about you.”

 

It took a minute for Bucky to register what she said, at which point he paused and looked over at her, clear confusion on his face. His eyes looked tired, his facial hair needed a trim, but he didn’t understand their cause for concern.

 

“You’ve been working yourself into the ground, sir. You’re a shining example to us all, but even the best of us need to take a break sometimes. Have you even gone home this week? What about Winter?” Maggie’s voice lowered and she stepped closer when she asked about the dog since she was the only one who really knew about his personal life and how he wrestled with his anxiety.

 

“I got a sitter for her,” Bucky answered lamely, hating how it sounded when he said it out loud.

 

“So you can take care of everything except for yourself? Please, Bucky. You need to take some personal time.” They had been friends for years, long before he started the company, so Maggie was the only person Bucky allowed to call him his nickname. Everyone else was formal with him, just as he liked it.

 

Glancing down at his desk, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He struggled with forming and maintaining relationships, always worried the other person didn’t actually like him. It made him drive everyone away, and Maggie was the only one who managed to stick around after all this time. If he spent time away from work, he would only be reminded about how lonely he really was, about how he wished he was able to interact and make friends like everyone else.

 

“How about this,” Maggie started, trying to sound supportive. “Go home for the rest of the day. Shower, take a nap, spend some time with Winter. It’s Thursday so I want you to stay home tomorrow and for the weekend. If I hear that you came back before Monday, you’ll be in big trouble.”

 

Bucky managed a small smile as he looked back up at his friend, so appreciative for her that he couldn’t find the words to thank her. But after all the years they’ve known each other, she recognized his expression and nodded as she gave him a smile in return. 

 

“Thanks, Mags,” he said softly, finally sounding as exhausted as he looked. She walked over and hauled him up for a hug, squeezing him close for a few seconds. It was the first human contact he had in weeks that didn’t leave him drained afterwards, and he leaned into the hug like it was a lifeline.

 

“I’ll order some food to your apartment, alright? I want you to eat something warm and relax. If you need anything else, please call me.” Maggie pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek before backing away and smiling at him, full of warmth and reassurance. “We all care about you, Buck, believe it or not. We just want you to feel at your best.”

 

With a friendly shoulder squeeze, Maggie headed out to her desk to start up the process that would reroute all calls to her own phone from Bucky’s office so she could take down messages for when he returned. She also took to monitoring his email since it was connected to his phone and she didn’t want him using that to work while he was supposed to be taking a much-deserved break. Some would go through still, but she intended to file away any emails from potential clients or business partners to be dealt with at a later date. Namely, on Monday.

 

Bucky sighed when he was alone again and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around his office. It was a mess - takeout containers on the floor, clothes crumpled in piles from when he hastily changed before meetings, papers absolutely everywhere. He hated leaving messes for the cleaning crew, but he knew his mental state wasn’t steady enough to properly clean up. So instead, he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys before heading for the door.

 

There was a sense of relief when he stepped out of his office without holding any papers or feeling rushed. He had four days to do whatever he wanted with the exception of work and for the moment, it felt freeing. Walking past Maggie’s desk, he shot her a thankful smile again before stepping into the elevator that she returned with a nod. Already, the onslaught of calls and emails was starting up and she would soon be busy taking notes and making sure her friend got to actually take time for himself.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

When Bucky arrived back at his apartment, there was already food waiting for him by the door. He smiled as he picked up the bags and shouldered the door open, depositing them on the table before tossing his jacket aside. Winter came darting over as soon as she heard movement and eagerly wound around his legs, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I missed you too,” he said as he kneeled down and scratched around her ears. She whined happily and leaned into the pets, even licking at his face in her own messy way of welcoming him home. 

 

Once they said their hellos, Bucky stood again and looked through the bags Maggie had ordered for him. There were groceries that could be cooked into real meals, and ready-made food that was still hot and smelled delicious. He hummed to himself as he set to putting the groceries away, filling his pantry and fridge with more food than he ever had at once. When it was all situated, he popped the roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and vegetables into the oven to stay warm before heading off to take a shower.

 

It had been over a week since Bucky was able to shower in his own bathroom, opting for deodorant and dry shampoo before he had to go to any meetings while he was cooped up in his office. Now he took his time and made himself relax enough to enjoy it. The bathroom door stayed open so Winter could sit on the cool tiles next to the shower without feeling trapped, keeping an ear on her owner as he washed himself.

 

Bucky nearly forgot which bottle was body wash and which was shampoo, unable to tell by the smells. He had to squint and really read the bottles to figure it out, making his mood drop a bit. Sometimes he couldn’t really focus no matter how many times he read or looked at something, and it had happened often enough by this point in his life that he knew it was a side-effect of his anxiety paired with a lack of sleep. Maybe Maggie was right - he was just working himself into the ground. He despaired to think about how many grammatical errors there had been in his emails over the past few days.

 

When he finally felt clean again, nearly a half hour after he stepped into the shower, his skin was pink from the hot water and scrubbing over it so many times. Winter whined softly when he stepped out and saw him, gently licking at his leg in her own show of support.

 

“Ah, come on, Winter. You don’t like how soap tastes, remember the last time you ate it?” Bucky ruffled the fur on her head as he walked past to his bedroom, intending to find some soft pajamas to bundle up in.

 

Winter followed him closely, even pawing at the drawer that held his pajamas after he stood in the doorway for a moment trying to remember where his clothes were. He sighed as his mood took another hit before walking over to the drawer and mumbling a defeated ‘thanks’ to her. She replied with another lick on his arm before sitting and waiting for him to get dressed.

 

Nearly an hour passed before Bucky made his way back to the kitchen to retrieve his dinner from the oven. Thankfully it was still warm, so he carried it and a glass of water to the living room, setting it all on the coffee table before sinking into the couch. He took a moment to look around and re-familiarize himself with his own apartment, suddenly feeling like he had been gone for far longer than just a week.

 

He shook his head to clear it and rubbed a hand over his face before leaning forward so he could start eating with one hand as he grabbed for the television remote with the other. Once there was low sound running in the background from the television, Bucky didn’t pay any more attention to it. He just couldn’t handle a silent apartment. 

 

Eating was slow. Despite not having a decent meal in days, his appetite was barely there. Winter sat by his feet and whined softly, not for scraps but because she knew her owner wasn’t well. She gently nudged against his leg and he looked down at her, mood completely deflated.

 

“Bed?”

 

Knowing the word and the tone, Winter got up and headed to the bedroom so she could warm up the sheets. Bucky took a moment to gather himself before standing and carrying his plate to the kitchen to set in the fridge. Maybe he would be ready to eat it tomorrow, or whenever he next woke up. There was no telling when his mood got like this.

 

In his room, Bucky dry-swallowed two of his pills that he hadn’t taken in days before collapsing onto the bed. His exhaustion had officially caught up with him and he barely had the energy to move the blankets around to get comfortable before falling asleep.

 

Just as his mind was going quiet, he thought about how nice it was to work himself to the point of collapse. At least he wouldn’t be up all night thinking about how lonely he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always gets darker before it gets lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Steve, sorry. Shooting for him to be in the next chapter.

Bucky’s down time became just that - his mood plummeted deeper every day until Saturday rolled around and he couldn’t even find the energy to get out of bed. He laid under a thick pile of blankets, unshowered, unfed, uninterested in doing anything besides sleeping. Winter would lay with him often or whine to be let out or fed. All he could do was find the strength to text his typical sitter, saying he was out of town and needed her taken care of. Since the sitter only went into the kitchen, he was safe in his room. He even gave her extra tips, feeling guilty that he couldn’t even take proper care of his own dog.

 

But Winter didn’t seem all upset. She got her needs taken care of by the sitter and spent the rest of her time near Bucky, trying to offer as much comfort as a dog could. Every now and then she would nudge his phone towards him whenever he got a new email, something Maggie deemed safe enough to let him see. He rarely ever read them since nothing held his interest and he wasn’t really present enough to fully understand any of them anyway.

 

Bucky knew he should make an appointment with his therapist again, knew he had to get out of bed at some point to shower and eat, to work himself out of this funk somehow. But every time he thought of it, he suddenly felt exhausted. Like the idea of being a functioning person was the most impossible thing in the world and there was no way he would be able to handle it. Thoughts of giving the company over to Maggie crossed his mind before disappearing into mist, just like every other thought that popped up. He felt too foggy to think properly.

 

Finally on Saturday night, a particularly pitiful whine from Winter pulled Bucky out of bed. He sat up and looked around like he wasn’t entirely sure where he was. It took him a few minutes to gather himself before sliding out of the sheets to put his feet on the floor, still sitting on the edge of the bed. Winter huffed softly, sounding hopeful as she rubbed against his legs and wagged her tail quickly. He managed a nod before standing for the first time in days, feeling a bit unsteady due to not eating anything for a while.

 

“Shower,” he mumbled, voice raspy from disuse and lack of water. Winter ran off to the bathroom, nudging the shower curtain aside and reaching in to smack her paw at the faucet handle. She knew the general area Bucky liked to keep the handle in, mostly in the red area but still with a little blue - hot but not scalding. When the shower was ready, she went back out and walked along with her owner as he shuffled towards the bathroom, looking like every step took immense effort.

 

When Bucky finally made it to the shower and saw the warm water waiting for him, he glanced down at Winter and nodded. She huffed in response and nudged him into the spray, trying to spur him into action. The water did feel nice, like it was properly washing away all the sticky sadness that had been seeping into his skin for the past few days. He leaned against the wall for a while and let it pour over him, cleanse him deeper than just his skin.

 

The shower wasn’t a cure-all but Bucky felt like he could breathe by the time he finally turned off the water. He was slow to dry himself, to dress, to pile his blankets into the large washing machine to wash out all the sweat and bad energy that seemed to cling to anything he touched when his mood got that low. Winter seemed proud of him, her tongue hanging out in a goofy smile as she followed him around the apartment. 

 

He didn’t quite have enough energy to clean the whole apartment, so Bucky sunk onto the couch with his phone. Winter hopped up and rested her head on his thigh, seeming to agree that it was time to rest. He absentmindedly pet her head as he looked through the emails he was allowed to view by Maggie’s discretion. Most of them were general updates on what was going on in the office, full of neutral or good news. If anything bad happened, she most likely handled it without letting him know.

 

One email caught his attention: a newsletter about upcoming company events. He had been so caught up in his own world and constantly working, he hadn’t even realized what time of year it was. Spring had finally arrived, the grass was growing, trees were flowering, and birds were chirping. Every year around the same time, he threw a company party as a kind of thank-you to all the employees, whether they were interns or on his board of trustees. Everyone was invited and everyone loved it.

 

The party was set to happen about a week from then, the following Saturday at a country club about two hours out. Most people would be staying there for the night and return home on Sunday. Bucky typically returned home Saturday night since he had a personal driver. He was never able to sleep in unfamiliar places.

 

But the reminder did perk him up a little. The party was always a good time and he felt in a better mood for a while after, as did all the other employees. He liked to show that he wasn’t just a boss, he was a person too and liked to have fun just as much as the rest of them. Maybe this was just what he needed to finally shake the last few tendrils of depression from his shoulders, to shuck it back for a little while and recover.

 

Winter lifted her head when she heard Bucky’s heart rate increase, as if checking to make sure he wasn’t panicking about anything. Instead, he smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her nose as he scratched behind her ears. She whined happily and turned to lick his hand in her own way of kissing him back.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. No need to worry so much for now.”

 

As if she understood what Bucky said, Winter yawned and hopped off the couch to pad into the kitchen and loudly crunch at her bowl of kibble. He laughed softly and it felt good, like it cleared his chest and he could finally take a deep breath. So he did. And then another. And soon he was feeling lightheaded, but he loved it. He was in an upswing and intended to ride it for as long as he could.

 

When Winter finished in the kitchen, she wandered back over and gave Bucky a look as if asking,  _ ‘What now?’ _ Bucky stood and looked out the window. The day was over but the next was full of potential. He went to switch the laundry when it buzzed, stuffing the water-saturated blankets into the dryer before going back to the kitchen and sitting at the breakfast bar with a glass of juice. Winter still followed him around and huffed when he wouldn’t pay attention to her. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and reached down to scratch her head again, which sated her for a moment.

 

Bucky waited until the blankets were dried then dragged them into bed. They were warm and fluffy, just like he loved them. He collapsed into bed with a sigh and Winter hopped up after him, curling into his side and closing her eyes. Leaving an arm draped over her, Bucky soon dozed off again, finally feeling in a decent mood again.

 

\--------------------------

 

The next morning, Bucky was awoken by barking. He grumbled and rolled over to bury his face in the soft blankets, not wanting to face the world yet. His bed was too soft, like it was hugging him and begging him to stay. But the barking got louder as Winter came running into his room, followed by familiar footsteps.

 

“Hey, Bucky? You awake? Winter seems to think you are.”

 

Maggie peeked into his bedroom door and seemed relieved that he was properly dressed. With a freshly-made bed and relatively recent shower, there was almost no sign of his previous dark spell over the last few days. She smiled and took a step in but stayed near the doorway, not wanting to invade his space.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead. I came to see if you wanted to get breakfast with me, but it’s a bit late for that. Maybe we can put Winter’s vest on and go for a walk until lunch time?”

 

Winter barked again at the mention of a walk, weaving around Maggie’s legs and panting happily. After a moment of getting her fur all over Maggie’s pants, she hopped back onto the bed and nudged Bucky’s shoulder to urge him out of bed, as if impatient about getting to go outside.

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Relax, fuzzball,” Bucky grumbled as he sat up. Winter made a similar grumbling sound and licked at his face in retaliation for the nickname before hopping back down and waiting in the doorway to the bathroom. Maggie laughed softly and excused herself to the living room so Bucky could get ready.

 

It took him a little while to brush his teeth and fix his hair with Winter rubbing against him the whole time, but Bucky eventually reemerged with proper outside clothes rather than pajamas and looking half-presentable.

 

“I hope you’re planning on shaving before the party,” Maggie said with a smile as she walked over, already holding Winter’s vest and leash. Winter went completely still when she saw the vest, obediently letting Maggie put it on her before handing the leash to Bucky. He shrugged as he took the length of leather.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. Makes me look distinguished, don’t you think?” Both Bucky and Maggie laughed at that.

 

The elevator ride down was quiet but didn’t feel awkward. Maggie had helped Bucky through too many episodes for there to be anything awkward between them anymore. In the lobby, the receptionist nodded to them and her eyes lit up at the sight of Winter, but the vest denoting her as a service dog thankfully kept anyone from approaching them.

 

They walked down to a nearby park and wandered through the slightly hilly grass. Winter seemed to appreciate the fresh air and flopped onto her side to enjoy it when the humans sat on a bench. Bucky felt good too. He hadn’t realized how stagnant his apartment had started to feel. The light breeze eased the remaining pressure in his chest and the sunny sky burned away the last few stubborn dark clouds that had tried to cling to him. Maggie came to his rescue yet again, even if she didn’t fully realize that.

 

After enjoying the mild weather for a while and indulging in small talk, Maggie stood and nudged Bucky’s shoulder. “Come on, lunch time. There’s a cute little cafe that just opened up down the block themed after different species of frogs.”

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he stood too, amused but unsure of how long it would really last. “Sounds novel, though that’s about it. There’s no long-term plan there, the charm will wear off in a few months and they’ll be gone by the end of the year.”

 

“Okay, Mister Businessman,” Maggie said with a roll of her eyes, but she was still smiling. “Indulge me.”

 

With a nod, Bucky let Maggie lead the way. Winter clambered up and stuck to Bucky’s side as she was trained. She was relatively relaxed since Bucky was too, but public places always made him uncomfortable so she knew to keep a special eye on him.

 

Thankfully, the cafe wasn’t too busy. Nor was it as cheesy as Bucky had expected. The decor was white and a light green that didn’t assault his senses, with soft nature sounds playing over hidden speakers. Croaker’s Cafe was small and cute, and their meals were too. He ordered a grilled cheese with avocado mayo, and got served a sandwich cut to look like a cartoon frog head with the green sauce outlining the details. It actually made him laugh.

 

Winter sat under the table out of everyone’s way, her head resting near Bucky’s feet as she watched the cafe activity from down low. It was a calm meal that left Bucky feeling good rather than stressed after being out in public for so long. Maggie had a knack for finding out-of-the-way places that wouldn’t cause too much trouble for her friend and he had grown to appreciate it rather than feel babied. He had been learning and acknowledging his limits, much to Maggie’s delight.

 

They spent nearly two hours in the cafe, talking and laughing and even ordering dessert. They got single scoops of green tea ice cream decorated to look like frogs, and Maggie almost loved hers too much to eat it. But she snapped some cute pictures of it before digging in with a happy moan. It was delicious and refreshing, a perfect ending to such a nice afternoon.

 

Walking back to Bucky’s apartment was just as peaceful. They only paused once when Winter wanted to sniff at a tree before relieving herself, then continued on their way. She wove around Bucky’s legs and nearly got him tangled in the leash as he said his goodbyes to Maggie outside the building.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? The filters are staying on until we’re both in the office, then I’ll let all your calls and emails be sent directly to you again.” Maggie fussed over him, brushing stray crumbs off his shirt and fixing his hair. Bucky grumbled and swatted her hand away.

 

“Okay, mom,” he teased, smiling to let Maggie know he wasn’t all that annoyed. She smirked and kissed his cheek.

 

“You’re welcome, son. Go rest up. Maybe we can go shopping on Friday, call it an early day and find new outfits for the party. You  _ are _ going, right?” Bucky had just about turned to go inside until Maggie asked about the party. He actually grinned at the reminder and nodded.

 

“Yeah, Mags. I’m actually really looking forward to it.” His tone sounded as genuine as he felt, rather than coming off sarcastic as his comments sometimes did.

 

Maggie nodded and finally waved goodbye, heading off towards her car as Bucky went inside. Back in his apartment, he eased the vest off Winter and hung it by the door before she shook herself out and left a cloud of white fur hanging in the air. Bucky just walked past it and headed to the kitchen to refill her food and water bowls. The day wasn’t quite over yet. The sun had begun to set, but there were still a few hours before night set in. He hummed in thought and looked around before turning to the windows and opening every one he could find. 

 

Soon there was a light breeze floating through his apartment that helped flush out the remaining sticky foulness that persisted from the past few days. It didn’t take long for the air to feel fresh again, and Bucky sighed happily as he leaned back on the couch. Winter joined him again and he decided to put a movie on until it was time to head to bed.

 

Bucky kept the windows open during the night. He settled into bed in his softest pajamas, buried under nearly all the blankets he had with Winter cuddled up to him again. After the emotional roller coaster of a weekend he had, it felt like the best rest of his life, and he was looking forward to going to back to work the next day, refreshed and rejuvenated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is...good boye........


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Steve, sorry.

Work was hectic right off the bat, but Bucky kept up with it like always. He delegated tasks to groups of employees, forwarded messages back to Maggie to have her take care of, and managed to juggle two conference calls at once. The rest of the week continued much the same until both he and Maggie were leaving the office Thursday evening.

 

“I already turned on the filter for this weekend,” she warned with a proud grin. “The only messages coming through to you will be about the party and any last-minute questions. Otherwise you are set for yet another vacation.”

 

Bucky had never really taken so many days off before so it felt odd so have two extended weekends in a row where he didn’t think about work. But Maggie’s smile was infectious and soon he was grinning too as they stepped out into the parking garage. They always parked next to each other so they would know if the other was in the office yet and chatted easily as they meandered to their cars.

 

“I take it your idea to go shopping tomorrow has become a concrete plan?” Bucky asked as he fished his keys out of his satchel.

 

“You know it, Buck. The theme this year is ‘cabana casual’, so I will be taking you to all the finest beach boutiques this lovely city has to offer until we find the perfect few outfits.” Maggie sounded quite proud of herself.

 

The mention of going to multiple stores made Bucky wince, but he tried not to show it. His introverted tendencies would have to be buried for the next few days and getting into a social mood would be easier with Maggie there to help him. She would be at the party too, of course, but there wouldn’t really be any one-on-one interaction with all the guests. So he summoned up his courage and nodded, agreeing to let her drag him around.

 

“Alright, Mags. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

They waved to each other before sliding into their own cars and heading off in opposite directions. 

 

\------------------------------

 

The next day, Bucky was awoken around 9am by Winter licking his face and whining. He grumbled as he slowly woke up and swatted her away before he ended up taking an impromptu shower in dog saliva. She dropped back to the floor and paced in front of his bed as she made various other sounds, voicing her hunger. It was quite a bit later than he usually slept and he was surprised when he glanced at his phone.

 

“Shoula woken me up earlier.” He stood and stretched at the same time before reaching down to scratch her head as he wandered over to the kitchen. Winter followed eagerly and sat by her bowls as she waited.

 

When she was fed, Bucky poured himself a bowl of cereal and they crunched down their breakfasts together. Maggie had chosen some good food for him the past weekend - a good portion of it non-perishable so it would last him a while. 

 

And that was another surprise. Bucky had expected to be woken up by his phone going crazy with messages from Maggie but he didn’t have any so far. Maybe she was sleeping in particularly late so she would be well-rested for the party the next day. But just to be safe, he sent her a text saying he was awake before he went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

 

By the time he was all cleaned up and dressed, he finally had a message from Maggie saying she was on her way. Apparently her alarms didn’t go off and he knew from their many times sharing a bed that she could sleep like a rock. He chuckled at the text and sat down, letting Winter get her fur all over his clean clothes as she nuzzled against him. She helped his anxiety about going out, keeping him calm so he didn’t panic and back out of his plans.

 

Maggie knocked on the door about twenty minutes later and Winter immediately ran over. She recognized Maggie’s knock rhythm and it made Bucky grin as he followed to open the door.

 

“What’s got you two so happy today?” Maggie asked with her own smile as she stepped in. She kissed Bucky’s cheek in greeting before leaning down to ruffle Winter’s fur. “Yes, I missed you too, baby,” she cooed.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic, you just saw her last weekend,” Bucky commented as he grabbed Winter’s vest and leash, not making it clear who he was talking to.

 

Winter went into her proper service dog mode when she saw the vest, calming down and standing still next to Bucky. He scratched her ears and handed down a treat for her before they headed out to start their shopping day.

 

It was a relief to get down to the street level and see that Maggie had rented a private car for them for the day. They might still have to sit through traffic but at least they could do it in the comfort of their own space. She got into the back with Bucky and Winter who laid on the floor and closed her eyes to wait out the ride while he glanced out the window. 

 

“So, where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see when we get there,” Maggie answered in a sing-song voice. “The driver already knows the shops I picked out so all you have to do is sit back and relax.”

 

Unbeknownst to Bucky, Maggie had planned an actual one-day vacation for him. They were still going shopping, but they were also going to a salon that would groom both him and Winter, she had a massage appointment set for him with the person he always goes to, and she had dinner reservations at a quaint cafe on the beach. She felt rather proud of the plans and hoped Bucky would enjoy them too.

 

There wasn’t much traffic to slow them down as they drove out of the city towards the coast. They reached the first shop and Bucky appraised it warily as he got out of the car. Winter didn’t seem to care, just rubbing against his leg as Maggie grinned at him. The store was small and chic, painted in pastels with white and beige clothes in the display windows. Bucky preferred darker colors but the theme seemed to be actively working against him.

 

Inside was just as bright as the outside. There were more colors than white and beige but it was more pastels. Coral and light blue seemed to dominate. Bucky shifted nervously just a few steps into the store, glancing around and trying to find something that didn’t make his skin itch on sight. Winter sensed his discomfort and whined softly as she nuzzled his leg, offering what comfort she could.

 

“I thought this might be a bit bright for your tastes, but I also wanted to get you some more work clothes too. You don’t need to come in wearing a full suit every day, y’know. Sometimes khakis and a nice button shirt will work.” Maggie’s tone was gentle as she nudged him further into the store towards the back where the less flashy clothes were.

 

It took some convincing, but Bucky finally agreed to try on a few pairs of pants. To his surprise, he didn’t hate them. He wasn’t sure if he would wear them very often, or at all, but they weren’t terrible. Maggie took it as a win and paid for them, feeling more confident about their next stop.

 

They didn’t even have to get back into the car for the next shop Maggie had in mind. She took his hands and lead him down the street to a corner store with much more muted colors. Bucky was far less hesitant to walk in and actually smiled when he got a better look at the collection. There were button-ups with dark patterns that didn’t make him want to immediately look away so he wandered over to them and ran his fingers over the fabric. It was cool and smooth - comfortable. 

 

“I like this one,” he said about the dark blue shirt with little white palm trees printed on. It was short-sleeved and casual, perfect for the party. 

 

“Looks great! You wanna go try it on?”

 

Bucky nodded as he handed the leash to Maggie for her to hold Winter as he went to go change. Normally he didn’t like to wear clothes from stores if they weren’t washed first, but he knew he had to make sure everything fit properly to avoid any awkward situations at the party. Pants were different since they didn’t go near his head, but shirts had a way of making him feel like he was being suffocated, surrounded by other people. 

 

It took Bucky a few minutes before he managed to get the shirt on and emerge to show Maggie. She nodded in approval when she saw it and stepped closer to fix the collar. 

 

“You wear this very nicely, Buck. I think this would be a great shirt for tomorrow.”

 

Bucky relaxed when Maggie complimented him, glad to have gained her approval on it. He didn’t feel like trying on anything else for a while, if not for the rest of the day. She could see it on his face too, so she nudged him back into the changing room so he could switch back to his own shirt. He did so eagerly, then kneeled down on the floor and buried his face in Winter’s side as Maggie paid for the shirt. 

 

After taking a moment to collect himself, Bucky followed Maggie out of the store and back into the car, eager to be in a quiet space again. The two bags of clothes were set on the floor as Maggie leaned over and wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders.

 

“You did well,” she said softly. “I know you don’t like going shopping and trying on clothes. So our next stop is an actual treat for you, I promise.”

 

Bucky was quiet for the rest of the ride but he offered Maggie a smile anyway, appreciating the effort she had put in. When they pulled up in front of the familiar spa, he breathed a sigh of relief and nearly slumped down in his seat, immediately looking forward to the massage he knew was coming.

 

Maggie looked pretty proud of herself as they got out of the car. “Is this a good surprise?” she asked.

 

“The best,” Bucky responded happily. 

 

The massage therapist that Bucky always saw knew his needs and always let Winter stay in the room with them. She would curl up in a corner on a dog bed that the therapist brought in with them and nap while Bucky was tended to. He was comfortable stripping down and being alone with them since they were so attentive to his needs and dislikes.

 

The massage was just what he needed to relax again and an hour and a half later, Bucky felt like a new man. He was loose and happy instead of tense and anxious, and Winter seemed to feel the same way. Getting to nap while Bucky was calm helped her out tremendously. 

 

Maggie was waiting for them with a smile when they reemerged, and she quickly ushered them towards a connected barber shop. She figured the massage would put Bucky at ease again so he could go back to being social.

 

“Now it’s time to clean you up. And Winter, too,” she chirped as she held the door open for them.

 

Bucky had to admit that he was looking pretty scruffy. He hadn’t shaved in a while and couldn’t remember the last time he had a haircut. It was long enough to hold back in a bun but he liked it that way. Having short hair felt boring and far too formal.

 

So that’s what he told the barber that tended to him while Winter was ushered into a tub next to him. She looked so excited to have a bath, and her wagging tail splashed water everywhere. They both got washed and trimmed and shaped until Bucky looked more professional without losing his personal style and Winter was gleaming white again.

 

Between the massage and the grooming, Bucky actually felt pretty confident out in public. He was always confident in meetings when he was talking about his company, but being in an informal situation around people he didn’t know had a much different effect on him. But Maggie knew him better than anyone else, and she had planned the perfect way to help him loosen up.

 

Bucky’s hair was too short then for a bun, but it still reached his shoulders. So be tucked it behind his ears as he walked back over to Maggie and nudged her shoulder.

 

“You’re making a habit of spoiling me. Better be careful,” he warned playfully.

 

Maggie laughed and looped her arm around his to guide them all back to the car. She had one more store in mind to stop at before dinner and she just  _ knew _ he would like it the best.

 

“Maybe I’m just doing this so I can call in favors in the future,” she joked right back as they piled into the car. 

 

The happy mood continued even into the store, Bucky’s laughter following as the door closed behind them. It felt more like a store he would typically buy clothes from so he took his time meandering through it until he found his way to the back. The apparel got far more suggestive, as did the accessories. His grip on Winter’s leash tightened as he realized hers wasn’t the only one in the store.

 

Maggie wandered over innocently, looking like she had no idea what was hung up around them.

 

“See anything you like?”

 

“You know, most friends would just help me set up a dating profile online or something.” Bucky kept his voice level, still unsure how he felt about everything around him. Or rather, how to react to it with Maggie around.

 

Truth be told, Bucky  _ did _ have some experience with the kinds of people who would wear clothes like this. He used to be one of them. Maggie knew a lot about him but didn’t quite know about this part of him. His private life was extremely important to him.

 

“Yeah, well, that’s boring. Besides, you weren’t so slick back in the day. I know Winter didn’t need all those strappy harnesses.”

 

Maggie’s tone was teasing but still gentle, making Bucky blush and narrow his eyes in suspicion. He should’ve figured she’d find all his gear at some point when she deep-cleaned his apartment after a depressive episode that left him unable to do much of anything for nearly a month. But it wasn’t for  _ him _ to wear, it was for his  _ partner _ . Which he hadn’t had in over a year.

 

“No, and neither did I. I was never the one who wore them. You may want to rethink the date you have lined up for me at the party.” He shot her a sharp look before heading back towards the front of the store. To his delight, Maggie looked pretty shocked. It wasn’t often that he was able to surprise her anymore.

 

They left the store without buying anything and Maggie appraised Bucky in silence for the whole ride to the restaurant. It was a little ways away but essentially a straight shot since they weren’t straying far from the beach. She ended up sending out a few messages but Bucky didn’t bother asking why. He was sure she was scrambling to find him a better date for the party the following day.

 

Even once they got to the restaurant, Maggie was still quiet. Her eyes traveled over him calculatingly and Bucky let her think, shooting her a smirk after a few minutes.

 

“Doing quite a lot of thinking there, Mags,” he started casually. The one other situation he felt confident in outside of a meeting was a proper scene. He hadn’t been part of one for nearly a year and a half since issues with his last partner arose a while before they broke up. If asked, he would’ve said that he missed it.

 

“You haven’t surprised me in years. I’m still trying to process it.”

 

Bucky chuckled as he took a sip of water, watching her just as clearly as she was watching him. Their moment of appraisal was broken when a waiter came over to take their drink orders, but neither took their eyes off the other as they ordered. Bucky requested a dry red wine, and Maggie requested a sweeter white. She still hadn’t spoken by the time their drinks arrived, and she took a sip and a deep breath before speaking again.

 

“It must’ve been a while since you’ve had a partner of any sort,” she started. Bucky just nodded. “But you’ve still kept all the.. gear?”

 

“It’s nicely broken in by now. You know how stiff that leather is when you first buy it?”

 

“I do, actually,” Maggie said flatly before taking another sip.

 

Bucky laughed softly and shook his head. He should’ve expected that answer if she was so comfortable taking him to a store like that. Even after being friends for years, they were still learning more about each other. It was a nice feeling to know there was enough trust between them to share such information.

 

After the ice was broken, they spent the rest of their meal chatting easily. They eventually strayed from that topic to casual conversation that had them both feeling warm and fuzzy, ignoring how many glasses of wine they both finished. The food was perfect, the atmosphere was perfect, the company was perfect. Though the day had started a bit rocky, Bucky found himself thoroughly enjoying every moment of it.

 

And in the back of his mind, he was looking forward to the party the next day. Now, for a whole new reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Bucky facts, ayy~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and love Bucky. Beyond that, I have no reason or excuse for this.


End file.
